


Ulubione dźwięki

by RainbowUnicorn



Series: Prompty [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hospitals, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: Steve chciał dobrze, ale jak zwykle czuje się niedoceniony :D





	Ulubione dźwięki

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuły są najgorsze... :D  
> Znalazłam prompt na tumblrze i mnie jakoś w nocy naszło :D  
> “please stop ignoring me, i don’t like it when i can’t hear your beautiful voice”

\- Danno, błagam. Nie ignoruj mnie, nie lubię kiedy nie mogę słuchać twojego pięknego głosu.

\- Phh. - Williams nie wydawał innego dźwięku od dobrych piętnastu minut. 

\- Przecież nie zrobiłem nic czego mi zwykle zabraniasz. Nie miałem ze sobą żadnych granatów, nikogo nie zastrzeliłem. NAWET NIC NIE WYBUCHŁO! - jęknął zrezygnowany.

\- Phh... - Danny prychnął i nie zamierzał mówić nic więcej.

\- Potrzebowałeś nerki, a ja miałam dwie. - Steve zachichotał niekontrolowanie. - Poza tym teraz oficjalnie będę w tobie częściej niż ty we mnie.

\- McGarrett. Jesteś idiotą. - Burknął blondyn, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się i dodał - Mam twoją nerkę dopiero 12 godzin. Nie jesteś nawet blisko remisu.


End file.
